This invention relates to a structure for the low loss connection of an optical fiber to an integrated optical waveguide having different dimensions from the fiber. More specifically it relates to a mode shape transformer fabricated as an integrated optical waveguide structure that is used for changing the shape and dimension of an optical mode field of an integrated optical waveguide so that it matches the mode field shape of an input optical fiber.